


That smile... that damn smile.

by lovetylerchalex



Series: Chalex Smut [5]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, alex is a super horny mess, but charlie loves him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetylerchalex/pseuds/lovetylerchalex
Summary: Alex becomes way too invested in Charlie's happy face to point where every time he sees his smile, he gets turned on and has to find a way to fix it.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Smut [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920103
Kudos: 17





	That smile... that damn smile.

Alex and Charlie have been together for a long while now. They've gone on dates, become prom kings and danced together, and always tell each other everything. But there was one secret that Alex was too ashamed to tell Charlie about. Every time his boyfriend smiles, Alex gets sexually aroused. Yes it sounded silly, but for Alex, any feature on a guy could easily turn him on. Usually Charlie's muscles and his big dick were great at giving Alex an instant boner, but there was something about that smile that made Alex want to explode an infinite waterfall of semen in his pants.

Then one day on a fancy dinner date with Charlie, Alex saw his jock boyfriend smile way too much that he couldn’t get that damn smile out of his head. So to try and fix things up, he heads his way to the bathroom and yanks out his fully erect cock while pulling out his phone. Once he got himself comfortable in the stall, Alex begins to stroke his cock nice and fast as he gazes through shirtless pictures of Charlie's well-built, athletic body. Five minutes later, he begins to cum. Alex could feel his shaft heating up as it squirts out massive, creamy shots all over his stomach. Alex couldn't help but smile widely after making himself wet while imagining Charlie being there to flood him with his own man milk.

"Alex?"

Alex looks up and sees Charlie standing right before him. The nerd was so frustrated and horny that he completely forgot to lock the door.

"Charlie! It's not what it looks like!" Alex panicked.

Charlie closes the stall door behind them and pecks a nice, wet kiss on Alex's lips. Then another. And another. He continues to kiss the small boy repetitively until Alex signals him to tone it down.

"You naughty boy." Charlie smirked.

"Stop smiling for one second!" Alex yelled.

"Huh, why?" Charlie asked. "What's wrong?"

Alex covers his penis with his wet hands, still leaking out cum. Charlie proceeds to grab hold of the smaller boy's penis and jerks it so that he could have a taste of Alex's sperm.

"Mmm... I see." Charlie said, smiling even wider.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Alex hissed, slapping Charlie's hand from his bulge.

"Why didn't you just call me earlier so I could help you take care of that?" Charlie laughed.

Alex blushes in embarrassment, then suddenly the taller boy pushes him back in the bathroom stall and starts grinding his bulge on Alex's butt.

"This is what you wanted, huh?" Charlie whispered in the nerd's ear.

"Yes." Alex whimpered.

Charlie pulls down his black khakis and uses the remaining semen on Alex's stomach to lubricate his long, veiny shaft. The jock begins to slowly slide the tip in, then pushes every length of his member instantly.

"Ahhhh fuck!" Alex moaned. 

"Oh yeah!!! Charlie smirked. 

The jock locks Alex into his arms and pumps himself in and out of his boyfriend with swift force, making the nerd scream recklessly. Alex grins and begins to shake his ass cheeks in between Charlie's cock. Charlie loved seeing how much of a whore Alex was being towards him that he got too impatient and couldn’t wait to bust a load inside him.

"I'm gonna fill you up, my baby." The jock panted.

"Oh yeah cum inside me!" Alex begged. "Please cum in me, Charlie!"

Alex was breathing heavily that he almost wanted to pass out, but he didn't want this flirtatious affair with Charlie to end just yet. He demands the taller boy to speed up his thrusts to his full potential. Both of the boys were sweating hard in their thick, black suits as they kept on fucking and fucking.

"Fuck yeah I'm gonna cum!!!" Charlie moaned. "Ahhhhh!!!"

Charlie hits the smaller boy's g-spot with all of his strength and bursts his hot load inside Alex's guts, making the shorter boy's eyes roll back. Alex felt like he was in true paradise as Charlie continued filling up his hole with all the warm, milky cum he had just released.

"Ahhh fuck..." Alex sighed.

"God, that was hot." Charlie smiled. "Are you satisfied now, babe?"

"Yes I am." Alex chuckled as he began to relax in Charlie's arms.

Charlie happily squeezes his arms tightly around his wild, sexually-charged boyfriend, knowing that he was proud of being the key to fixing all of Alex Standall's lust-filled problems.


End file.
